<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jesse FUCKS: the best of jesse pinkman by bonniebarko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663569">jesse FUCKS: the best of jesse pinkman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebarko/pseuds/bonniebarko'>bonniebarko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, some of these are kinda messed up peep the tw warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebarko/pseuds/bonniebarko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all my jesse pinkman nsfw oneshot fics in one place. some of them straight, some of them problematic, some of them illegal, whatever i feel. they might be a thousand words or five thousand words depending how my day is going</p><p>tw for non-con, drug-use, heroin mentions, etc. etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman, Jesse Pinkman/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. jesse x jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could barely even consider them dating, but he was still in her apartment, willing to talk out what happened. She was on her bed, sprawled out in her underwear and one of her oversized T-shirts, reading a Propaganda magazine, and smoking a cigarette. For somebody who was so gung-ho about smoking outside, she seemed to have made herself quite at home. She didn't even see him in the doorway--she was facing the other way.</p><p>Jesse decided to leave her to her business, especially since things had gotten kind of awkward since the whole "meeting her dad" situation. Apology Girl was still taped up on his wall, taking up room for the second plasma that he swore he was gonna get when he made it big. Speaking of, cooking illegal substances usually got him pretty parched. All he needed right then was a cold beer and a conversation with Jane, and he was only really sure he could get one of those things at the moment.</p><p>He pulled a cold one out of the fridge and settled on the counter. Usually, he'd just lean against it and browse through his flip-phone, but every so often he'd have the indecency to just up and sit on the counter, letting his legs hang and his thumb click through his contacts. Badger was texting him about a new Warhammer 40k expansion and Anthony was asking if he could borrow a vacuum for his new pad. Both were equally uninteresting, but Jesse tended to his beer regardless, trying to listen in to what Jane was doing in her bedroom.</p><p>He could hear her flipping through the magazine and sighing, or yawning, or somehow doing both. She'd flip a page, yawn, have a moment of silence to puff her cig, and then occasionally flop over in her bed to get a better position. This was stupid, listening to her take up space in the bed they should be sharing just because he didn't have the gall to continue their relationship. What do you even say to someone after that? He didn't know--the only other real relationship he had was a girl in high school, and he wasn't a dealer then.</p><p>When he finished the beer about halfway, he noticed that she was sighing louder. At first, it almost sounded like she wanted to be heard, like she was trying to call him in, but then he noticed it sounded more like a groan than a sigh. He turned his attention back to his phone and scrolled through his photos, looking for a painted figurine pic to send to Badger for critique. That guy was such a nerd, even more than Pete or Anthony or any of them. He settled on a Blood Angel figure, one that Badger had gone on and on about during their last session. Jesse really did hate tabletop games--too much math involved--but if it made his friends happy then it made him happy.</p><p>The moaning from the other room was louder, and at that point he fully registered, yeah, it was a moan, not a sigh or a yawn, and she was definitely doing something on her bed. He put down the bottle and made his way over to the edge of the doorway, making sure she probably couldn't see him from her angle.</p><p>She was laying on her side, eyes closed and lips slightly open, as if her face was effortlessly relaxed and tense as all hell at the same time. She stroked his crotch slowly through the fabric, allowing small moans to escape her lips as she rubbed her clit. Her other hand was cupping one of her breasts, running a set of fingers over her nipples.</p><p>Jesse stood there, dumbfounded, with his eyes wide and arms at his side. She hadn't seen him yet, and her face was blushing intensely. He could see her thighs rub together, looking for friction. Suddenly, he realized he hadn't announced he'd walked in, and his face blushed to match.</p><p>About ten seconds went by before Jane opened her eyes and saw him there, that dumb look on his face. She let out a shout, startled by seeing anyone in her doorway, but once she realized it was Jesse, her face softened into a stern frown. He was apologizing profusely, but she simply adjusted her panties and rolled over towards the door, staring at him indignantly.</p><p>"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked, but he was already sputtering apologies.</p><p>"Listen, yo, I was just gonna, like... I dunno, ask if you wanted to hang out or something and I saw you here--"</p><p>She gripped the head of his beer bottle with her delicate fingers, taking it for herself. After a sip she smiled, "You made yourself comfortable." It shut him up, and after she was done he took the bottle from her and placed it down on her bedside table, gulping slightly. "So, what? You come into my home and watch me rub one out and you don't even say hello?"</p><p>"I thought it'd be weird to just like... 'Hey, whatcha doin'? Oh, you're busy? Okay I'll come back later.'" He sat down on the bed, watching as she lowered her eyes at him, a stern frown perched on her face. "Okay, yo, don't give me that look. If I left you would've heard me leave. I was kinda trapped."</p><p>"Trapped?" She made her way over to him, her long dark hair swept back as she stood a foot or two in front of where he sat, staring down at him. She always had a way of making him melt into jelly. "I mean, if you're gonna be trapped here, you could at least make it fun."</p><p>"...What?" He was caught off-guard, but then he saw her snap her fingers, as if she was trying to get the attention of a dog. She lowered her eyebrows, her pursed red lips dripping with sarcasm and no remorse. Jane rolled her eyes, and before he knew it Jane was pushing him onto his back and straddling him on the bed, unbuckling his belt from underneath herself. He couldn't lie--he was sporting at least a half-chub at that point--but it was definitely out of nowhere. "Hey, hey, yo, what're you doing?"</p><p>"You expect me to let voyeurism like that slide? In my own house?" She pulled his baggy slacks down, revealing the Tommy Hilfiger boxers that she got him for Christmas. Or was it his birthday? It might've been his birthday. She could feel him getting hard beneath her and a sinister smile crept on her lips. "And something tells me that you're dying for someone to teach you a lesson."</p><p>"Wait, is this some kinky roleplay shit? No. No, no, Jane. I'm not doing that, yo. I've seen Fifty Shades, and if anything, I'm gonna be Grey. All fifty shades of him." He tried to back up slightly, but before he knew it, her hand was on his throat--not gripping or choking, but just resting her fingers around it, and somehow that stopped him.</p><p>"Who said I was playing?" she said through gritted teeth, grinding herself down on him. He groaned slightly from either the friction or the hand around his throat--it was anybody's guess. "You know, in most states, walking in on a girl playing with herself and watching is a federal crime--"</p><p>"I didn't mean to and you know that."</p><p>"So, what? You don't want me to sit on your dick?"</p><p>His eyes lit up like a golden retriever seeing a Milk Bone on the countertop. "Uh, no. No, yeah. That's fine. We could do that."</p><p>"Okay, and if I can do that," she drawled, sinking her fingers down the hem of Jesse's boxers, hearing him exhale as she hummed to herself, "I think you can stand my," she sunk down on his length, resting further and further with each word, "'kinky...roleplay... shit.'"</p><p>"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," he breathed, resting his hands on either side of her hips. He was completely inside her, balls deep. To the hilt. The whole enchilada. The whole nine yards. Well, more like the whole five and a half inches--he had to be modest. If she didn't have that IUD or IU-whatever in, he'd probably be a whole lot more worried, because he was definitely gonna bust.</p><p>She grabbed on hold of his shoulders, keeping her composure pretty well. She was rolling her hips, raising them slightly before dropping them down again, and while she was breathing a bit heavier, Jesse was just staring up at her, wide-eyed and obsessed.</p><p>"How's that?" she asked, but he was still distracted by the fact that she definitely wasn't wearing a bra and he definitely wanted what was under her shirt in his mouth.</p><p>"Good," he nearly choked.</p><p>"You want me to turn around?" The question sounded so innocent, but there was still that sinister glint in her eyes. He shook his head--there was still one thing on his mind, and it was on her chest. "Either way I'm gonna ride you 'til you cum, and then I'll do it again, and again, and again..." If she wasn't careful he'd definitely be shooting a whole load of kids in her right that second.</p><p>His breathing was heightened and he brought his hands tighter around her hips, his eyes widening when she pulled her t-shirt off from over her head, letting her breasts lay perfectly on her chest, moving with the rhythm of her hips. He sputtered, "I--"</p><p>"You feel amazing, Jess." She moaned for emphasis, cupping her breasts and meeting his eyes with that beautiful look in her eye. "You fill me so good." Most of the things she was saying was pretty standard porn dialogue, but then she hit him with, "You're such a good boy," and he unloaded in her like a busted dishwasher.</p><p>She looked shocked at first, but then she rested herself and worked him through his orgasm until he was practically telling her to stop. Then she flopped off beside him, silent. Both registered what she said, but neither was gonna bring it up. Both also registered how Jesse responded, and that was definitely still in the air, undiscussed.</p><p>After a long while of breathing and panting, of staring at the ceiling and not at each other, Jesse finally bit the bullet and said, "That Apology Girl drawing was kinda cool."</p><p>"You really thought so?" Jane asked, finally turning her head to make eye contact with him. She hated his eyes--they caught her like a moth to a lamppost, and burnt her just the same, but not too much to actually keep her away. They looked too bright to be human, and judging by the way he dressed and the way he smelled, she couldn't cross out him being some animal-human hybrid. Still, those eyes. Those fucking eyes! They melted her in a way that made her mad, but his smile brought it back around. It relaxed her, made her own frigid frown melt into contentment.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"No reason," she said quickly, dripping with that average sarcasm she heaped onto every word she spoke, like a lunch lady piling her mash potatoes on some unsuspecting kid's lunch tray. He laughed a bit, sounding like warm popcorn and coffee, before turning over and wrapping his arms around her torso, holding her close to him and nuzzling his face against her. She ran her fingers through his hair, staring slightly downward at him, embracing his advance.</p><p>When his face was completely buried in her side, he muttered, "Never say that to me again."</p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>"That, like..." He laughed and glanced up at her. "That 'good boy' shit. Never again."</p><p>"You seemed to have liked it." She eyed his pants still wrapped around his ankles. He shifted slightly, coaxing his dick out of view. "Or maybe it was just luck."</p><p>"Definitely luck. I'm not into that." He might've been lying--even he didn't know. His eyes wandered to her lower waist, to the panties now pulled up to her hips. "Do you want me to... you know... like, finish you off too?"</p><p>She smirked. "I wouldn't deny you the opportunity."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jesse x welders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for non-con, biblical references, heroin, blah blajh bpaj hblblah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up in the basement of his captors' den, awakened from his sedatives to whatever groggy state he was in then. There were bruises trailing from his collarbones to his hips, but luckily he was still clothed. The only light was a dull lightbulb overhead, and the only door had voices on the other side. When it opened, he pretended to still be asleep, holding his knees tight to his chest and letting his head rest firmly.</p><p>"And so I said, 'You might as well pay the full price, if you want to work with the broad so badly,' and the second I said it I knew the kid would take it and run, so--" Two guys, part of Jack's cronies, entered, with their tatted necks and their greasy haircuts. Out of the three people in that basement, Jesse was probably the cleanest, and he'd been held captive for a good week or two. "Look what we have here. Boss said he'd be down." He tried to keep his face neutral to keep up the appearance of rest, concentrating on the coldness of the concrete floor.</p><p>"What happened to him sleeping in the cage?"</p><p>"'Figured he'd wanted to keep him closer, at least for a few days, until he loses the cold feet. Wake him up, will you?" Jesse felt a strong kick against his calf, and he woke up with a start. His eyes immediately flew to the two men staring down at him. He tried to rise to his feet, but he was pushed down again.</p><p>"Good morning, sunshine. How'd you sleep?" The taller, and somehow greasier, one said, grabbing Jesse by the back of his head--by the scruff of his hair--and drawing him closer, bending slightly to get on his level. "Best sleep in years?"</p><p>"Get off me," he muttered, still feeling the blow to his legs from before. He tried to push the guy back, but the shove was pathetic and all he got was a dull smile. "Just let me get cooking again--"</p><p>"Nah, nah. That's not on the agenda for today," the other said, facing him as he adjusted the hem of his shirt. "Boss said you're open season, and if I close my eyes," he gestured, "You feel pretty a bitch as I'll ever find."</p><p>Jesse lowered his eyes, trying to find an answer on their faces. "...What?"</p><p>"He's telling you to open your mouth," the taller one said, loosening his belt, "And that's an order."</p><p>Jesse laughed nervously, not believing what he was hearing. "So, what? You're a bunch of faggots then? Can't get a girl on your own, yo. That's sad. That's honestly really..." His voice trailed off as he realized they weren't joking, with the other unbuckling his belt too. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Getting off," he said flatly, grabbing Jesse by the head again and basically shoving him towards his crotch. The guy quickly tugged down his waistband, freeing his semi-hard cock into Jesse's personal space. "We can do this the easy way," the guy smiled, and then laughed, "Or the hard way."</p><p>Jesse ignored the obvious penis joke. "Dude, I don't know if this is some, like, hazing thing, but I'm not--" As his mouth was open, the other pushed Jesse's head into the man's crotch, filling his mouth. He was stunned, his vision blurred and his face hot as his lips wrapped around the other's manhood. He tried to remove himself from it, but the man's hands were firm on his head and neck. He was lucky he wasn't getting completely face-fucked.</p><p>Jesse closed his eyes as his captor slowly pushed his head back and forth, coating his cock with Jesse's saliva. If only any of his friends back home could see him now, on his knees in someone's basement, sucking a stranger's dick for free. Actually, doing it for money might've been worse somehow, but he couldn't really figure out why. Right now, his mind was only on what was happening right now, and the absolutely disgusting noises coming from his mouth, straight from a porno.</p><p>"Come on, bitch, I don't gotta guide you," he said, letting go of Jesse's head. He instantly popped off and wiped his lip, staring upward at the man. "Weren't you a junkie before? I'm sure you sold your mouth for meth. I mean, you look like you would've."</p><p>"Let me try it, if you're gonna keep talking," the other said, pulling down his waistband as well. Before him stood two tall, greasy men with their dicks in their hands. He always thought he'd avoid situations like this as long as he stayed out of prison.</p><p>Jesse backed away, still low on the ground. He spat on the floor, trying to get as much of the tainted saliva out of his mouth as possible. "Hey, hey, guys, come on. You guys got the money--I know you have money. Why not just, uh, go buy some whores or something? Or just--"</p><p>One of the guys shook his head and laughed, even though nothing Jesse said was really that funny. "And what? Spend our rainy day fund on free crabs?" They moved closer to him, and before he had the chance to make an escape, the guy grabbed him by the neck again and pulled him forward. "You scared or something, junkie?"</p><p>"You're making me do this--What does that say about you?" The captor stared into his blue eyes, narrowing his own as he scoffed.</p><p>His grimace turned into a sinister smile. He slowly pushed Jesse's head forward, despite the obvious resistance, and shoved him back onto his cock, staring down into his eyes as he did it. The head hit the back of Jesse's throat, choking him instantly and rolling his eyes back. They locked vision, and Jesse could see the soft glimmers of yellow in the man's eyes. Then all he could see was a crotch-full of pubes, but the sentiment was there.</p><p>The faster his face was fucked, the more his jaw hurt, and the more his own cunt grew hot in his slacks. He didn't believe it at first, but the more he made eye contact with the guy and more harsh degradation they were throwing at him, the more that deep need inside him festered.</p><p>"Lemme at 'em," the other said, tapping the current guy on the shoulder.</p><p>"He can use his hand. He's got two of them." Jesse didn't really know why, but before he knew it, he was jerking the guy off, and his face grew hot with the realization. "Hey, look here! The kid's a natural." His grip moved slowly from the guy's base to his tip, watching himself out of the corner of his vision as he sucked off the other. He almost felt out of body, sitting there on his knees. He really hoped this still didn't somehow make him gay or something.</p><p>"God, he's good. What a nice tight trap he's got," the man in front of him was saying, wiping something off the edge of Jesse's lips. "Whether now or later, we're gonna have to break 'em in. Can't have no disobedience in our group."</p><p>"Yessir," the other laughed, standing relaxed as Jesse gave him a lazy handjob. "Hey, look 'ere." The guy moved his boot to Jesse's crotch, gesturing to his discomfort. "He's definitely getting off on this." When he didn't feel a bulge, the guy raised his eyebrows, confused. Jesse hoped he'd just drop the subject, and hopefully he'd get out of it relatively unscathed.</p><p>The first guy held Jesse's head tightly and thrusted in and out, choking him repeatedly. Spit leaked down his chin and his eyes grew wide with the sudden shift in speed. He could feel his own heartbeat in his cunt, and suddenly he realized he was unabashedly aroused. Jesse peered upward with his big blue eyes, those "dreamy" eyes that tricked the lady at the gas station, hoping that maybe it would restore some humanity.</p><p>The guy almost read his mind. "That's not gonna work on me, junkie."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He turned his head to his companion. "Why don't you unzip him and we see what we're working with?"</p><p>Jesse's eyes went wide, wider than before, and before he knew it he had half a mind to bite down on the cock in his throat. He pulled off while the guy was distracted and backed away further, further, further until his back was against the concrete wall. He was still disoriented, but he held his hands up and nervously laughed, yet it sounded quite similar to a cry for help. "Come on, guys! You don't want this. Trust me. I'm not an easy lay."</p><p>"You seem pretty easy to me," the taller guy said sinisterly, forcing Jesse's back against the wall. He was still sitting on the floor, his knees parallel and slightly spread, holding himself up by his arms. The guy got down on his knees, propping Jesse's legs over his own shoulders. Now pinned with his hands free, Jesse grabbed at the guy's throat, tightening his grip in an attempt to strangle.</p><p>The shorter man pulled his hands from his neck and laid a hit on his head, nearly knocking him unconscious. He removed his hands, letting them fall defeated to his side. He couldn't pretend he wasn't completely throbbing at this point, and when the guy's crotch met his own he had to stifle any noises coming from his throat. He was turned on, and if this was going to happen he might as well try to forget.</p><p>He watched as the dude unzipped and pulled down his pants, revealing the only thing Jesse needed to keep secret from anybody in the compound--his cunt. He'd call it a pussy but that felt so stupidly feminine that he just referred to it as a cunt, because that's what it was. He was disturbingly wet, more than he expected, and he couldn't help but cover his face when the two guys lost their minds at the sight.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" he laughed, and Jesse was expecting a series of insults, but all he got was, "I mean, we'll still fuck you, but we'll respect your pronouns."</p><p>"Yeah," the other guy said, "Because if there's one thing us nazis do, its respecting pronouns."</p><p>"Damn straight."</p><p>Jesse looked askance. "I'm not trans. I'm a dude."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." The guy rolled his eyes and, with Jesse spread out before him blushing and his mouth covered in spit, trailed one of his dirty fingers from Jesse's vulva to his clit, tracing every crevice until he shuddered with want.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Jesse breathed, his knees spreading further on their own, his eyes locked on what the guy was doing. "You guys are seriously going to hell." He watched as the guy plunged his fingers deep inside him, hearing a harsh breath draw from his own mouth. As he stared at the man, he realized something: there was no Nazi paraphernalia or symbols of any kind. He cocked his head to the side, trying to subside his shaking. "Wait a second, you guys aren't Nazis, are you?"</p><p>The other man took something out of his pocket, but he couldn't quite see it.</p><p>"No sir," the man smiled, the corners of his mouth turning and his greasy hair tossed back. "'Fraid we're welders. Your ol' uncle Jackie hired us to fix your rig." He pulled Jesse's legs up without much resistance, taking advantage of his confused, defeated haze, and hoisted them over either shoulder. "We had to check out who this 'rat' was, though. For our own sake."</p><p>"For our own sake," mocked the other, perusing his flip phone while the other aligned his dick with Jesse's entrance.</p><p>Jesse never really had anything like that... up there. I mean, he only dated women, and he only really had sex with women (except for that one time when he was twenty, but he was too drunk to know for sure), and he never really received from women, and now he was, from a guy, and he didn't really know what it'd feel like until it happened.</p><p>All he noticed was how absolutely incredibly hard he was breathing. Short "ha, hah" sounds purring from his lips, almost without thinking. He could feel his own hand move, stroking his clit as the guy did his thing, and he laughed along too when the guy laughed at him, even though he didn't quite know what he was laughing at. Or where he was. Or what he was doing.</p><p>"Hey, wait..." He saw the other guy put a needle away. When did that come into the picture? "You guys didn't, like, drug me or..." His eyelids drooped and he continued breathing harder, smiling at the ceiling, and then at the guy, and then at himself. His strokes on his clit grew slower, sloppier. "Fuck..."</p><p>"You look close, buddy."</p><p>"Mmm huh," he slurred, cocking his head back and almost staring at the wall behind him. He peaked in the midst of one of the guy's thrusts and groaned to himself, bucking his hips sloppily as his orgasm finished. It didn't stop the other, and before he knew it he was facing the wall, on his knees--he didn't really understand, but he didn't really care either.</p><p>His awareness faded inward and outward, pulsing like a wave, melting his brain into vanilla ice cream, or maybe birthday cake. Frosted. When he digested one thought, he would be transported to the next, with both of them on him, one on the back of him and one on his face, plunging in and out with the efficiency of a beast in awful spasm. As his face were attended, he stared up at his distributor with a look of begging for forgiveness, but was instead returned with unrequited sodomy.</p><p>One does not live on bread alone, but on every word that comes forth from the mouth of God, the mouth of the divinity and devotion before him, flowing from his mouth a hot spring, blessing his face of holy water. Hark! it cried, defenseless and dim to the overlord before him, distressed and begging for release. His eyelids faltered, his eyes rolled back. Again it is written, you shall not put the Lord, your God to the test. The test of masculine and feminine identity, unsex him from the beginning, the curse of his birthright spiraling him deeper and deeper into the fog.</p><p>He hath utterly destroyed them, he hath delivered them to the slaughter. Livestock to his savior, his savior unknown. HIS BACK TO THE FLOOR. He rests with no release. I have become a pillar of sand, crust from my lips to my eyes, sewn tight and shut yet perpetually willing. He has awakened! Stunning release. Eyes stare to the ceiling, the humanity's first heaven, his mouth a drought of winter and his eyes the flood of spring. We shall become one flesh, the sin of the body, a sin you cannot express alone. Let your fountain be blessed, and rejoice in the wife of your youth, a lovely deer, a graceful doe. Let her be intoxicated always in your love.</p><p>Food is meant for the stomach and the stomach for food--and God will destroy both one and the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesse."</p><p>He groaned, rolling over on the hard floor beneath him, feeling the warm light overhead. His head felt like a dumbbell weighted on one side and his body felt like jelly cooked in a microwave. His eyes lazily opened, and above him he saw Todd, nudging him awake.</p><p>"Jesse, wake up."</p><p>"What?..." He sat up, wiping the sand from his eyes. He was still in the basement, but the two men, or how ever many men, were gone, and all he had was a tattered blanket across his lap, covering his crotch and most of his torso.</p><p>Todd backed away from him, giving him space. "You got up to a lot last night."</p><p>He was still bewildered and confused, yet still tired and hazy. He didn't feel comfortable putting on the clothes crumpled on the side, especially with Meth Damon watching him. "I... what?" There was a pain in the back of his neck. And in his core. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You don't remember last night?"</p><p>He scrunched up his face. "I'd try, but... No. No, sorry."</p><p>"Oh, well," Todd turned to leave, allowing Jesse to pull his pants back on. "They'll see you next week too."</p><p>Jesse murmured, broken, "All according to schedule."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>